La Citadelle
by WiTchers
Summary: Les élèves de la 1-A de Yuei partent en échange scolaire à l'étranger. Nouveaux lieux, nouveaux camarades mais rien le les avaient préparés à ça. OS Halloween du forum FR plus ultra.


Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs et bienvenu dans cet OS Halloween !

Comment j en parlais dans **Rise of Shadows** je vous présente mon "long" OS écrit pour le challenge du **Plus Ultra! - Forum Francophone de My Hero Academia.**

Le postulat de base est très simple et pourtant si large ... Nous avons tous reçu 2 monstres, 1 Yokai et 1 créature du reste du monde. J'avais toute l'attitude pour écrire et voici le résultat.

J'espère qu'ils vous plaira, j ai beaucoup travaillé dessus.

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture je tenais à remercier mon **Incomparable** , **Incroyable** et **Rayonnante** Beta Lectrice **Pandora**. Elle à fait un travail long et formidable de correction bien sur comme vous en avez l'habitude. Mais pas seulement, elle a été mon aide pour toute la création de cette histoire 100 % originale. Une grande partie des personnages que vous découvrirez vienne de ces idées et de son imagination. Ma clémence envers nos héros viens d'elles aussi. C'est un écrit à deux. Un travail de longue haleine et d'équipe. Alors pensez aux **Reviews** ça nous et surtout pour elle qui n'a pas l'habitude, lui fera plaisir. Je finis pas ce message, Un énorme merci à toi car sans toi cette histoire d'aurait pas été si belle.

Les personnages de My Hero Academia présent de ce récit appartienne à L'auteur dudit Manga. Les autres personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent.

Ultime parole, nous sommes sur un Rating M soutenu et les monstres ... ba je vous laisse les découvrirent :).

Bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

C'était une journée comme une autre. Une de ces journées classiques dont vous n'attendez rien mis à part un dur labeur et de la camaraderie. Le lot quotidien des 1-A de Yuei en somme.

Tous réunis dans la salle de cours, ils ne s'attendaient pas en ce jour du vendredi 19 Octobre à recevoir une telle nouvelle.

-Bonjour à tous la 1-A

-Bonjour Professeur Aizawa

-Avant de commencer le cours j'ai une annonce exceptionnelle à faire

Silence religieux dans la salle

-Vous allez avoir la chance et l'insigne honneur d'être accueillis d'ici une semaine dans le cadre d'un échange unique à la Citadelle.

-La Citadelle ! S'écria Yuga

Personne d'autre ne réagit. Mis à part Izuku qui cherchait où il avait bien put entendre ce nom qui lui disait quelque chose.

-La citadelle, Aizawa balaya la salle du regard, personne mis à part Yuga ? Pas de bruit.

Je t'en prie, commence Yuga

-Merci ! La citadelle est la plus grande école de héros de France. Elle dispose d'une très solide renommée et … je crois que c'est tout.

-Pas tout à fait, je complète tu peux te rasseoir.

Prenant la pose, il se rassit

-La Citadelle est la plus ancienne École de héros d'Europe mais aussi du monde. Elle était présente avant que Yuei et Langley ouvrent leurs portes. Elle se situe en France comme l'a dit Yuga, mais accueille des élèves de tout les continents. Elle est la seule à avoir remportée 3 challenges continentaux de suite.

-Le challenge continental professeur ? Demanda Momo

-C'est un tournoi qui sort peu des frontières du vieux continent mais il est facilement 2 fois plus grand que le nôtre et dans lequel s'affronte les écoles de héros de toute la zone Géographique. Le niveau y est très important et la compétition acharnée.

-Et nous y allons en quel honneur ? Fit Tenya en remettant ses lunettes.

-Nous sommes les invités afin de créer une coopération entre le « Big 3 » des institutions d'enseignements mondiales. Cela afin de renforcer la coopération entre les héros.

Nous partons samedi 27 pour arriver le même jour à Genève en Suisse.

Je vais vous présenter vos 2 autres accompagnateurs.

-La cavalerie entre normalement dans la classe !, cri ALL MIGHT en passant par la porte suivie de Midnight.

-Les cours sont maintenus et rendez-vous samedi 27 , 8 heures fin prêt devant lycée. Je ne veux aucun retard. Votre aide au voyage vous attend dans vos chambres.

-Voyage en Europe ! Hurlèrent Mina , Denki , Tooru et Hanta avant de se faire incapacités par l'alter et les bandes de leur professeur principal.

-Silence, nous sommes partis pour le cours de Math !

XXX

Samedi 27 Octobre: 7h55

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante. Izuku n'avait put se contenter des maigres informations transmises par Yuga et leur professeur.

Il avait appris que l'école avait plusieurs siècles et avait un prestige et un standing bien particulier. Elle avait formée des héros légendaires comme Crimson Phoenix, Tricolores Force ou encore Razer Slacher.

Sinon aucun visuel n'était disponible pour l'école et les informations semblaient volontairement floues.

-C'est la première fois que je vais quitter le Japon, j'ai le trac ! Dit Ochaco.

-Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Tenya.

-Peut être que nous pourrions faire un détour dans le manoir privé de ma famille dans les Landes, réfléchie Momo à haute voix

-Trop riche… fit Uraraka en tombant d'inanition

-8 heure tout le monde est prêt ?

Un oui massif lui répondit.

-Alors nous y allons, en rang dans le bus et direction l'aéroport

Les étudiants se précipitèrent dans le bus.

-Ah la fougue de l'innocence, s'émoustilla Midnight en fermant la marche devant tant d'entrain.

.

Samedi 27 Octobre : Genève : 11h Heure local

-Bien la 1-A avec moi et ne vous dispersez pas, lança Aizawa en prenant la tête de la classe.

-Mr Aizawa ou est All Might ? Demanda Izuku

-Il est parti guider le bus

-Regarder les gars c'est quoi ? demande Hanta en pointant une sorte de barre dans une vitrine ?

Tout le monde s'attroupe autour du présentoir vitré.

-C'est un bijou, dit Tooru

-Mais non c'est de l'or, répondit Denki

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, dit Sato, c'est un truc qui se mange

-Sato à raison, fit Yuga qui était resté en arrière, c'est une spécialité Suisse délicieuse. C'est du Chocolat Toblerone.

Ohhhhh

-Allez les enfants on ne traîne pas, leur dit gentiment Midnight ayant vu la fureur s'emparer d'Aizawa

En ordre dispersé, ils parvinrent au bus. Mina et Sato étaient d'ailleurs traînés de force par les bandes de leur professeur principal sur le sol du terminal.

-Ils font chier, je voulais aller acheter en douce une Rollex détaxé, grogna Bakugo le regard mauvais.

Le trajet dura une bonne heure et demi afin d'atteindre le lieu de toutes les convoitises.

L'ambiance dans le bus était décontractée, mais aussi attentive, car tout était nouveau pour eux.

Seul Yuga tranchait par un calme relatif mais il était devenu le véritable dictionnaire de tout le monde. Il étincelait littéralement de bonheur face à ce nouveau rôle qui le rendait « fabuleux ».

D'un coup les discussions se turent pour laisser place à la contemplation

En ayant franchi le haut d'une colline, un panorama leur coupa le souffle.

Une ville prêt de la taille de Musutafu déliait sa toile urbaine dans la cuvette naturelle formée par les autres collines l'entourant.

Au sommet de la plus haute, dominant la cité, une fortification en pierre datée de plusieurs siècles aux bas mots se dressait fièrement.

-Besançon et la Citadelle, murmura Yuga

.

Leur bus s'immobilisa enfin. Les élèves descendirent bouche bée.

Ils venaient d'enjamber via un pont les douves aux pieds de rempart d'une hauteur de 20 mètres tout de pierres massives et anciennes.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une cour pavée ou s'offrait à eux des bâtiments en style moyenâgeux dégageant un cachet incroyable. Le tout cerné par les remparts et la végétation luxuriante mais entretenue.

Le soleil lumineux mais tempéré d'un mois d'Octobre baignait la scène d'une lueur blanche très pur.

En plein centre de la cour trônait une statue représentant 4 héros côte à côte et pointant leur bras dans même direction, semblant montrer la voie aux visiteurs.

-Bien le bonjour chers invités ! S'écria un homme dans la cinquantaine, fin, élégamment habillé d'un costume 3 pièces sans la veste. Il arborait un sourire chaleureux et une calvitie bien avancée.

Les élèves restèrent interdit, cet occidental venait de leur parler dans un japonais parfait avec un accent irréprochable.

-Ne soyez pas surpris, je parle toutes les langues possibles sur terre. Mais je vous propose que nous en discutions plus tard. Alors je vous fais visiter les lieux ?

Il prit énergiquement les devants en leur demandant de le suivre.

-La citadelle est la plus ancienne des écoles de Héros du monde comme vous le savez déjà.

Nous formons nos élèves venus de toute l'Europe à devenir les garants de la liberté dans leurs pays mais aussi dans le monde entier. Pour cela nous leur mettons à disposition des formations dispensées par des héros enseignant comme vous. Ils ont aussi accès à toutes les installations dernier cri réparties sur les 11 hectares de ce site historique.

Cela continua pendant une bonne heure pendant laquelle l'homme leur détailla les installations.

-Bien vous devez être fatigué. Allons manger un morceau.

Les élèves étaient rincés par le voyage ainsi que la visite. La perspective d'un encas n'était pas de refus.

L'homme les conduisit dans une salle de réception ancienne, au parquet massif reflétant le plafond finement ornementé et ou pendait un magnifique lustre en cristal. Une estrade, des chaises ainsi que de quoi se restaurer dans le plus pur style français les attendait.

-Chers invités, je vous en prie.

Nos héros ne se firent pas prier, s'approchant des mets, ils les regardèrent avec circonspection.

-Mercii, fit Yuga en attrapant une espèce de chausson de pâte tombant en morceau avant de croquer dedans.

-Bon j'y vais, dit Kirishima en attrapant le même gâteau et en croquant dedans.

Tous attendirent sa réaction en tant que testeur impartial et non-initié.

-C'est délicieux ! S'écria t'il en avalant le reste.

Tous piochèrent donc dans la panière et bientôt des Humm de consentement résonnèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Izuku à Yuga

-C'est une spécialité française très commune dans tout le pays. Ce sont des pains au chocolat et des croissants.

Pendant 15 min ils ne calculèrent plus l'homme qui avait pris place au pupitre.

« S'il vous plaît, un peu d'attention »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Laissez-moi vous re souhaiter la bienvenue et me présenter. Je suis le 33 ème directeur de la Citadelle. Jean Delacourt. Je suis aussi connu sous le nom du héros traducteur. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Prov.

Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de votre découverte au sein de cet établissement.

Vous serez durant cette semaine, intégrés à la Classe de 1 er Bartholdi. Vous ferez leur connaissance très bientôt. Notre école étant multiculturelle, les langues parlées sont diverses. Afin de pallier à cette difficulté, je vous invite à utiliser l'oreillette spéciale qui se trouve dans votre poche droite de veste.

Surpris les adolescents découvrirent le minuscule instrument arrivé mystérieusement ici à leur insu

Elles vous permettront de comprendre les différentes langues comme s'il s'agissait de japonais. »

Un « ohh » général lui répondit alors que les élèves s'équipaient

« Ce ne sont encore que des prototypes, elles devraient vous permettre de comprendre tout ce que vous entendrez mais pas les prénoms et noms qui restent à améliorer mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Pour ce qui est des activités, vous serez lié à votre classe jumelée et leurs emplois du temps. Sachant que vous aurez des activités annexes prévues par vos enseignants accompagnateurs.

Bref je ne vous assomme pas plus, je vois que notre encas a été apprécié. Je vous propose de rencontrer vos nouveaux camarades, ils vous attendent dans l'autre salle sur votre gauche. »

Il leur ouvrit les portes et les laissa pénétrer dans une salle similaire.

Discutant tranquillement, une douzaine d'élèves leur tournaient le dos.

Les voyants entrés en masse, ils s'alignèrent.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer, nous sommes la classe de 1 ere Bartholdi de la Citadelle. Enchanté de vous connaître. »

Ils saluèrent, le bras gauche dans le dos et le poing droit serré sur le cœur en faisant claquer leurs talons.

Les Japonais ne savaient plus où ce mettre.

Devant eux se dressait parfaitement aligné, des adolescents de leur âge.

Ils portaient tous ce qui devait être l'uniforme de la Citadelle. Une veste en laine fine de mi- saison en ¾ noir pour les hommes et blanc pour les femmes. Toutes les vestes avaient des épaulettes rectangulaires surpiquées de coutures couleur or et descendant jusqu'aux bras afin d'entourer un blason représentant un Aigle noir sur fond d'or entouré de 2 piliers rouge sang.

Leurs vestes étaient bouclées par des boutons fermoir ronds richement ornementés et de couleur or eux aussi.

Pour compléter la tenue, les garçons portaient un pantalon noir régulier et des chaussures de ville noires. Les filles avaient des jupes mi-cuisses arrangées en fonction de leur goût. Elles revêtaient aussi selon leur envie, une paire de bas noirs.

Sous toutes ces tenues aux coutures rutilantes, on pouvait deviner une chemise ornementée du même blason que la veste niveau du torse, des épaulettes plus souples et en tissus ainsi qu'une cravate noire nouée et mise au goût de chacun. Certaines filles portaient d'ailleurs de jolis nœuds en rubans de soie.

-Heyy bien ils sont dressés comme des bons caniches dites donc, commenta Bakugo un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

Ça remarque fit froncer quelque sourcils.

-Euhh excusez-moi mais nous sommes, nous aussi, exceptionnellement, équipés des oreillettes de traduction.

Un léger blanc s'ensuivit, brisé à la va-vite par un Tenya au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Veuillez l'excuser il est spécial, dit en s'inclinant platement en face de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux incendiaire.

-Pas de soucis, c'est nouveau pour tout le monde après tout. Je vous propose que nous recommencions, proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Bienvenue !

Les élèves se rapprochèrent afin de se saluer. Izuku se retrouva face à la jeune fille au roux incendiaire qui semblait flamber aux pointes aux côtés de Tenya.

-Midoriya Izuku, ravi de te connaître, dit-il. Mais que !

La jeune fille venait de déposer deux léger baisers sonores sur ses joues.

Ochaco qui observait la scène de loin se figea devant le spectacle. Alors que les Européens, garçon ou fille embrassaient leurs homologues du sexe opposé sans cérémonie.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur ?

Tenya était dans une position peu académique les bras fixes à 90° et Izuku d'un rouge pivoine.

-Tu – tu m'as embrassé, dit le vert d'un air songeur

-Ça, mais pas du tout, c'est une bise. On se dit bonjour comme cela en France quand on se présente à une personne du sexe opposé. C'est une sorte de coutume. Regarde le Mr Scintillant la bas n'est pas plus choqué que cela, en pointant Yuga du regard

-Disons qu'il est à part.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est Français d'origine.

-OOOOHH je vois, enfaite avec tout cela j'avais oubliée, je m'appelle Marine, Marine Cendre.

.

Une fois les présentations et les connaissances faites des 2 côtés, ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, apprenant des uns des autres.

Seul Katsuki restait en retrait.

Quand un garçon d'une taille imposante (un bon mètre 80 ) se dirigea vers lui le sourire aux lèvres, châtain les cheveux courts coiffés en arrière avec de la cire, il dégageait une aura de confiance inébranlable.

Avant qu'il atteigne le blond explosif, Izuku demanda « J'ai oublié son prénom comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Alagarde Maxime, il est mon vice délégué et le représentant des garçons auprès de moi, lui répondit Marine.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée qu'il parle à Katchan maintenant.

-Pourquoi dont ?

.

-Bonjour, on ne s'est pas présenté, dit le châtain en tendant sa main en signe de salue

-Casse-toi !

-Woo, du calme, je ne vous ai rien fait

Face au manque de réaction de l'explosif il resta un moment silencieux.

-Je vois, c'est toi la forte tête de la classe ! Celui qui boude et cri pour un oui ou un non.

Les yeux de Bakugo s'agrandirent de colère, qui était ce putain de suicidaire qui osait lui parler sur ce ton

-Tu veux crever toi, il le saisit par le col.

-T'es un gros dur toi alors, dit Maxime en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens sans une trace de peur et en empoignant son poignet qui tirait sur son uniforme.

-Crève !

Tout le monde observait la scène maintenant, retenant leurs souffles. Tenya allait intervenir quand d'un petit geste Marine l'en dissuada.

-Je vois…, viens danser plutôt.

Stupéfaction dans l'assistance, d'un mouvement synchrone, Bakugo saisit la main libre de son opposant tout en lâchant le col pour prendre l'autre main.

Ils se mirent à danser une sorte de valse en trois temps. Cela dura 2 bonnes minutes avant que dans un ultime mouvement de tourbillon, Maxime s'immobilise avec Katchan dans les bras, complètement déséquilibré vers l'arrière dans la posture classique de la danseuse tenue par son partenaire.

Un grand sourire illumina les traits de l'Européen, il lâcha d'un bloc le pétard danseur et se dirigea vers sa déléguée sans se départir de son sourire alors que le Japonais n'avait même pas encore touché le sol.

Un gros boum émit par le corps de Bakugo sur le parquet résonna dans le silence de la salle.

-Tu ne pouvais t'en empêcher dit moi ?

-Un simple renvoi d'ascenseur pour le "caniche" ma chère, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Izuku vit son ami d'enfance se relever, blanc de colère, il faisait peur à voir.

Se propulsant avec son alter vers sa cible pour le démolir, une immense explosion à l'extérieur le stoppa net.

.

Une importante masse de fumée à l'extérieur des remparts emplissait le terrain en douce pente devant la seule porte d'accès à l'école.

Prov entre en trombe « Nous sommes attaqués par le Syndicat, je veux que vous restiez confiné ici en attendant que nous les repoussions, Marine, tu es en charge de l'organisation et de la protection de nos hôtes »

Il se tourne vers nous, Aizawa et Midnight dans son dos « Pas de soucis chers amis tout va bien se passer »

En sortant de la salle, on l'entendit hurler « Sonner l'alarme, que les terminales rejoignent leurs professeurs référent et enclenchent le plan de protection 2C. »

-Dis-nous Marine, ça arrive souvent ? L'interrogea Denki

-De plus en plus, un groupe de vilain de toute l'Europe qui nous prend pour cible, un peu comme la ligue de par chez vous (Nous restons stupéfaits qu'elle connaisse notre situation) mais la plupart du temps …

-Ce ne sont que des ratés et des rebus de votre société, la coupa un camarade petit et un peu grassouillet

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? L'interrogea Shoto qui c'était rapproché du groupe. Et qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle William mais pour vous se sera Queen ou Fog mon nom de héros, il prit un air plus que suffisant et poursuivi, la majorité des membres du syndicat sont des paysans de France trop faible pour intégrer la citadelle ou des criminelles. Bref la fange de la société. Ça n'existe pas là d'où je viens.

-Et tu viens ?

-Je suis d'Angleterre

-Je pensais que l'Angleterre avait quitté l'Europe ? Fit Yuga

-Certes mais nous sommes toujours admis dans cette école.

-Un parasite en sommes, la remarque venait d'un étudiant aux cheveux vert foret. Il était grand et svelte. Il semblait timide de prime abord

-T'a dit quoi « Ofwood » ? Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton cas ?

-C'est Dubois, cervelle de gelée, t'a du brouillard en guise de cerveau ou quoi !, stupéfait par ces paroles il baissa les yeux au sol.

-Ca suffit ! Cria la déléguée, vous n'avez pas d'autre chose à faire dans un tel moment que de vous battre.

Une aura incandescente se dégageait d'elle et ses cheveux étaient entièrement en flamme.

-OUU bien joué les gars, la chef est furax maintenant. Chère collègue puis je t'inviter à un peu de retenu, je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon, exprima son vice délégué.

En tournant la tête, Izuku et les autres virent les 2 belligérants totalement ratatinés sur eux même craignant les foudres de la jeune fille.

-Quel alter splendide, tu peux te revêtir de flamme entièrement ? Est-ce que tu peux te brûler ?

Izuku posait tout plein de questions en mimant le geste d'un carnet une fois la dispute entérinée.

Marine semblait un peu gênée mais répondit.

-C'était viril en tout cas, dit Kirishima accompagné des hochements de tête de Denki et Sato.

-Encore heureux que la nôtre sois plus douce, bavait Mineta en s'approchant par-derrière de Momo.

En une fraction de seconde avant le contact, il était pris dans un bloc de glace créé par Shoto

-Merci, fit la jeune fille légèrement rose

-Je t'en prie

-Je te laisse le décongelé, fit elle après 15 secondes à se fixés dans les yeux

-heuu oui c'est mieux, il se met à l'ouvrage.

Interloquées par les bruits de plus en plus forts, les 2 classes s'approchèrent des fenêtres.

Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les remparts du château les surplombant et où les héros à distance tiraient sur les assaillants. Du feu, de la glace et même du vent sifflaient de tous les côtés.

Quand un vilain parvient à prendre pied sur les murailles, la mêlée s'engagea. Désavantagée par le combat rapproché, une élève tomba des remparts.

Au milieu de sa chute vers sa fin, elle fut rattrapée par …

-Deku ! Hurla Ochaco par la fenêtre !

Son ami avait bondit par l'ouverture afin de sauver la vie de la jeune adulte de terminal, le corps strié d'éclairs verts.

-Crève ! Bakugo avait suivis le mouvement mais volait en direction du vilain. Il le cueillit par surprise avec une énorme explosion le propulsant carbonisé dans les douves alors qu'il allait porter un coup mortel à un autre élève.

Choqués de cette initiative, les élèves de la Citadelle restèrent bouche bée

-Désolé, mais nous allons rejoindre nos camarades, dit Tenya en s'inclinant.

De larges sourires entendus ornaient les visages des membres de la 1-A de Yuei.

Au moment où tout le monde allaient se précipiter par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la zone des combats

-Attendez ! Skype, à toi de jouer

Prenant position entre les 2 fenêtres ouvertes de la salle de réception, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtain standard et au physique banale mis à part ses larges lunettes carrés tendit les paumes vers l'intérieur.

-Re bonjour, quand vous sortez je vais vous demander de me taper dans les mains. Avec cela je pourrais entrer en contact par télépathie avec chacun d'entre vous.

Ceci fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur les remparts.

Izuku les rejoint d'un bon une fois son sauvetage accompli avec un bisou sur la joue en prime.

Le panorama qui s'étendait sous ses yeux était chaotique. La pelouse impeccablement taillée était maintenant trouée, piétinée et brûlée par endroit. Des masses de fumée noire balayaient le champ de bataille permettant de voir d'âpres combats par intermittence. Aizawa et Midnight, dos à dos épaulant un héros de plus de 3 mètres aux muscles saillants.

Momo et Marine prennent la parole en même temps

-Mezou passe en mode détection et transmet les informations à « Skype c'est cela ? »

-Vlad passe en mode détection et transmet les informations à Skype.

Elles se regardèrent puis sourirent.

-La 1-A en avant « Plus ultra » hurla Tenya

Un « YOI » massif lui répondit

-La 1-B c'est partit « Faster ! »

-Stronger ! Ils saluèrent puis tous se dispersèrent

La bataille fit rage pendant encore une bonne heure.

Les élèves guidés par les indications transmissent par Skype restée prêt de Mezou et Vlad, purent sans soucis incapacité les ennemis et sauver les blessés.

Vers la fin, Bakugo en plein champ de bataille, aperçu une élève de la classe B entourée par 6 vilains.

Se projetant en avant pour l'aider, il fut soufflé par une explosion colossale.

Se protégeant le visage, il observa.

Au moment où les vilains allaient l'abattre, elle avait hurlée « EXPLOSSSSIOONN », un énorme champignon explosif l'avait entouré, expulsant et brûlant ses ennemis et lui par la même occasion.

Attendant que la fumée se dissipe, il l'a vit. Elle était là, au milieu d'un cratère fumant.

Descendant dans le trou pour la rejoindre, il s'approcha.

-Oi ! Tu vas bien ?

-Je pète le feu ! Dit-elle en levant le pouce tout en tombant vers l'avant.

Il la rattrapa, son corps semblait vidé de toute énergie.

Soufflant de l'avoir rattrapée à temps, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite.

-Euhhh, excuse-moi, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose, genre bouger !

-Pardon, mais comment tu me parles espèce d'ingrate …

Il fixa un moment sa main et compris. Pour la rattraper, il avait passé son bras en dessous de son torse. Cependant l'explosion avait brûlée l'intégralité de ses vêtements et recouvert son corps de trace de suie. En claire, il avait le bras et la main sur ses seins.

-Je suis désolé ! Dit-il en la posant délicatement (ce qui est surprenant) au sol.

Il se dépêcha de lui donner sa veste d'uniforme afin de cacher sa nudité.

-Merci, dit elle.

-Bon on y va, la bataille est finie. On rentre

-J'aimerais bien (elle était très gênée) cependant je ne peux plus marcher à cause du contre coup de mon alter.

Un moment interdit, il soupira

-Très bien

-Quoi, non attend !

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle était à cheval, posée sur le dos de Katsuki qui lui tenait les jambes pour ne pas tomber.

Il commença à rentrer, les joues rouges du contact de la peau de cette fille sur son dos et par le fait qu'elle était complètement nue.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le visage sur sa clavicule droite elle murmura

-Merci

Il grogna, ne voulant pas montrer son trouble.

-Tu sens la poudre à explosion

-Et alors ! Cria-t-il, ça te dérange ?

-Non j'aime bien, je pensais être la seule explosive, ravie de te rencontrer je m'appelle Lucie Crevits

-Bakugo Kastuski, dit moi tu as un accent bizarre

-Oui c'est parce que je suis belge ça te dérange ?

-Non, d'une petite voix, j'aime bien.

Sous le porche d'entrée, il retrouva tout le monde.

Les 2 étaient extrêmement gênés par leur situation

Une fois arrivée, Lucie fut prise en charge par les autres filles des classes. Momo s'empressa de lui créer des vêtements.

-Hey bah mon pote t'a tiré le gros lot, rie Kirishima accompagné par Denki

-La ferme le hérisson et toi Pikatchu même combat!

Les élèves se mirent tous à rirent. Ils venaient de se rencontrer pourtant ils étaient devenus des compagnons d'armes unis par le sens du combat protégeant un lieu et des personnes qui n'étaient plus des inconnus désormais.

Des embrassades fusèrent. Mezou et le dénommé Flyp Vlad se serrèrent la main, leur collaboration avait été précieuse. Flyp faisait la taille de Mezou, il était moins baraqué mais portait une sorte de masque en bois léger cachant entièrement son visage. Ses mains étaient recouvertes d'une paire de gants. Aucun centimètre carré de peau n'était visible.

Kirishima échangea des coups de poing à poing viril avec un Européen, un certain Hans Lenz avec qui il avait fait équipe et qui pouvait changer son corps en argent. Ils étaient si semblables qu'on aurait dit des frères, seul le menton bien plus carré et les cheveux impeccablement taillés et argentés de l'allemand les différenciaient.

Izuku vit l'adolescent qui avait eu maille à partit avec son anglais camarade seul sur les remparts, agitant les mains dans le vide.

D'un bond, il vient se positionner à ses côtés.

-Que fais-tu de beau « Dubois » c'est cela ?

-Euhh oui, dit-il gêné. Je répare les dégâts.

Izuku observa le champ de bataille, il fut stupéfait. La où l'herbe était brûlée, elle était à nouveau verte et pleine de vie; les trous avaient été comblés par des arbres qui grandissaient à vu d'œil.

-C'est mon alter, je suis Ranger le héros de la forêt, je peux contrôler la nature. Et celle que tu vois là-bas c'est Rosa, elle contrôle l'eau, elle m'aide pour la repousse. A ses côtés tu as ses 2 amies Guilianna et Angelika.

Izuku détailla le trio de jeunes filles. Rosa avait le teint halé, des cheveux bleus et des grands yeux bleus. Son accent était très particulier, il semblait chanter comme le soleil. Angelika était très grande et musclée. Ranger la surnommait Valkyrie, car elle venait de Suède et avait des cheveux d'un blond doré taillés court. Il avait vu ses capacités offensives sur le terrain. Elle faisait tomber la foudre à sa guise.

Voyant qu'elles étaient observées durant leur retour, la dernière fille avec ses cheveux longs d'un noir profond prit son élan et tendit son bras qui s'étira pour attraper le créneau près des 2 garçons.

Se tractant par celui-ci, elle enjamba les douves et dit

« Ba alors les gars , on mate ?

-Pas du tout, lui répondit Robin (Ranger) au comble de la gêne.

-Il me parlait de vous, fit Izuku

-Ah bon, elle se pencha toute proche de Deku, je m'appelle Guilianna Auditore je suis Italienne et mon alter me rend élastique comme tu peux le voir.

Il rit de sa nervosité due à sa proximité. Ses grands yeux améthyste fixés sur lui. Elle était très belle avec des formes parfaites et son teint doré.

-Très impressionnant tes réflexes d'ailleurs

-M—Merci

-Les 1ere de la citadelle en rang dans la cour immédiatement ! Hurla le professeur qui était épaulé par Aizawa et Midnight durant le combat. Il avait repris une taille standard (1m95 quand même) mais sa musculature restait exceptionnelle.

-Et merde ! Fit l'Italienne, ravie de t'avoir connu, lui lançant un sourire avant de s'étirer pour rejoindre le contrebas.

Le soleil couchant projetait ses chauds rayons orange sur la cour intérieure principale de l'établissement. Étirant les ombres alignées de la 1-B qui étaient passés en revue par leur professeur musculeux.

-Est-ce que l'on peut m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez sur-le-champ de bataille sans autorisation ! Vous étiez en charge de la protection de nos hôtes ! (Hôtes qui étaient regroupés non loin observant la scène d'un air désolé) Et pourquoi lesdits hôtes étaient eux même présents pour combattre !

-Mr Mountain, commença Marine

-Silence ! Je vais vous faire cracher vos poumons sur la piste de course, puis je vous les referais avaler pour que vous les recrachiez encore et encore et encore.

Il hurlait littéralement sur ses élèves qui avaient bien du mal à ne pas bouger.

-Mr allons, dit Maxime, nous…

-Est-ce que je t'es demandé ton avis à toi ? Alors tu vas te taire sinon tu auras le droit à une séance d'entraînement privé dont tu te souviendras longtemps !

La bouche ouverte il ne put rien rajouter

-C'EST MA FAUTE ! Hurla Izuku en s'avançant.

-La FERME c'est la mienne ! Renchéri Katchan

-NON la mienne !

-Non moi !

Toute la 1ere de Yuei s'était avancée d'un seul homme pour soutenir leurs camarades rudoyés.

-Je me suis précipité pour sauver une élève tombée des remparts puis nous nous sommes joints au combat. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix que de nous suivre s'ils voulaient assurer notre protection, dit Izuku, ses yeux verts remplit de détermination vers la masse de muscles. Si vous devez les punir, ce sera avec nous.

(Je défis un professeur, mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?)

Un applaudissement lent fit tourner les têtes de tout le monde.

-Bien je pense que nous en savons assez, je vous remercie Gérard mais je prends le relais voulez-vous, dit le proviseur en s'avançant. Il est clair que ni vous ni les élèves de la 1-B n'aurait dû intervenir c'est un fait. Mais les faits sont là. Il n'y a pas de blessé, juste quelques bobos superficiels et des uniformes à commander. (Lucie baisse la tête). La punition sera présente bien sûr mais elle interviendra la semaine prochaine et je la donnerais. L'incident est suspendu pour le moment.

-Sachez qu'ils seront sévèrement punis à leurs retours.

La voix était froide et bien trop connus des apprentis héros de Yuei pour les laisser de marbres. Aizawa Shota était derrière eux, les bandelettes virevoltantes et les yeux écarlates. Midnight neutre derrière lui et un sourire désolé sur le visage d'All Might.

-OOHH no—débuta Mina

-Silence, elle fut bâillonnée. Pas de discussion.

-Bien, je propose que tout le monde aille dans ses quartiers pour le moment. Le repas sera exceptionnellement servit dans la salle commune des 1ere Bartholdi à 20 H. Marine et Maxime je vous laisse leur montrer les appartements respectifs. Rompez.

Sans demander leur reste, la 1-B leur fit signe de les suivre au pas de course, ne croyant pas en leurs bonnes étoiles.

.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs de pierres froides illuminées par des appliques murales imitant les torches anciennes, les 2 classes entrèrent dans la salle commune.

Alors que les élèves de la citadelle se déployaient pour vaquer à leurs occupations, les Japonais marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

-Bienvenue dans la salle commune de la 1-B, leur dit Marine, c'est ici que nous nous retrouvons.

La salle était une pièce aux dimensions colossales, près de 6 Mètres en hauteur sous plafond et une superficie de presque 50 M². On y trouvait tout ce dont on avait besoin pour étudier : Bibliothèques, chaises, tables mais aussi des endroits dédiés à la vie de la classe. Comme la présence d'un énorme écran géant surplombant une cheminée ancienne de 3 mètres. Une console de salon était à disposition ainsi que des tablettes de travail et de jeux personnels à chaque membre.

En face de télévision se trouvait un grand canapé ainsi que des fauteuils moelleux en cuir foncé. Des poufs et d'autres éléments pour se détendre étaient disposés dans cette zone clairement destinée à cela. Cette pièce était un mélange étrange entre de l'ancien et du récent. Tout le confort moderne était présent à l'intérieur de pierres centenaires. Le sol qui était froid et impersonnel dans le couloir laissait place à de moelleux tapis répartis partout dans la pièce.

Une douce chaleur se dégageait de cet endroit. Mais ce qui attira la vue de tous était clairement l'immense porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon surplombant la ville en un panorama sublime.

-Alors qu'en pensez-vous de notre chez nous ? Interrogea Maxime

-C'est renversant, dit Mina

-Une beauté, renchérie Tooru.

-Vous faites quoi dans cette aile du bâtiment ? Demanda Tenya

-Ce sont nos dortoirs

-Vous vivez en internat obligatoirement ? Fit Shoto

-Effectivement tout étudiant de la Citadelle se doit d'y résider, dit Marine. De plus d'habitude nous n'avons pas ses bijoux (elle pointe son oreillette) donc cela nous force à apprendre de nombreuses langues.

-Très ingénieux, dit Izuku.

-En effet, Maxime tu amènes ton groupe dans leur chambre et leur montre les douches ?

-Bien Chef, fit le châtain en la saluant d'une révérence trop appuyée pour être sérieuse.

Les Yuei suivirent les 2 chefs de classe et empruntent le massif double escalier en chêne trônant au centre de la pièce. Les 2 escaliers se retrouvent pour former un premier étage ou 2 portes se font face.

De là on surplombait toute la salle commune et une petite rambarde en bois massif protégeait des chutes.

-Vous êtes ici sur le segment antichambre, commença Marine, la porte de gauche mène au dortoir des filles

-Celle de droite est pour nous, dit le vice délégué

-En dessous se trouve la cuisine qui est à notre disposition.

-On se retrouve dans la salle commune d'ici 1 heure.

Les filles montèrent dans leurs chambres alors que les garçons suivirent Maxime.

-Les douches ici ne sont pas privatives, ils venaient de sortir de la salle commune pour se diriger vers une porte située à la fin du couloir. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas non plus la promiscuité la plus totale, mais vu que nous sommes dans un bâtiment historique, l'école s'adapte, on ne peux pas trop percer ou démolir de si vieille pierre, ce serait un crime.

Ouvrant la porte, la stupéfaction fut de mise encore une fois pour nos étrangers.

Baignées dans une douce lumière vaporeuse, d'immenses cabines de douche très spacieuses s'offraient à eux. Tout était en un marbre fin d'une couleur orange pâle et semblait appelé à la relaxation.

-Alors ça vous convient ?

-Mec tu rigoles c'est géniale ! Dit Kirishima avec un sourire. Il y a assez de douches pour que l'on se lave tous en même temps, comment vous faites d'habitude ?

-On à l'embarrât du choix, en tout cas je suis content que cela vous plaise. Des serviettes vous attendent déjà.

Un petit conseil tout de même, vous avez vu que la salle commune n'est pas si loin. Ne prenez pas vos changes avec vous elles risqueraient d'être humide à cause de la vapeur.

Vos chambres vous attendent. Elles sont déjà rangées avec vos affaires et votre nom est sur la porte. Bien sûr vous disposez de tous le confort nécessaire, mais cela je vous laisserais le découvrir.

En cas de besoin n'hésitez pas.

Sans ajouter un mot, il entra dans une cabine de douche les laissant bouche bée devant une telle organisation et un tel standing.

.

Une fois douchés, tous les étudiants de la 1-A prirent le chemin de leur chambre la serviette autour du bassin.

Une fois arrivés dans leur zone réservée, ils se mirent en quête de leurs chambres attitrées. « Perdant » ses camarades les uns après les autres en poursuivant son avancée dans le couloir à la douce moquette de velours bleu nuit, il atteignit finalement sa porte annotée d'une Calligraphie « Izuku Midoriya » avec son nom en Kanji à côté.

« Tout est vraiment incroyable dans cette école ».

Il entra. Un grand lit double à baldaquin sur sa droite l'attendait, un bureau sur sa gauche ainsi qu'une grande fenêtre en style ancien donnant sur les collines entourant l'école.

Il resta stoïque pendant quelques minutes. A ses pieds, il voyait son reflet dans un somptueux et chaleureux parquet en Merisier.

Finissant de se sécher, il prit son survêtement bleu de Yuei et redescendis dans la grande salle.

Arrivant dans le dos de Tenya, il dit « Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? »

-Très impressionnant, il remit ses lunettes. J'ai même un nécessaire à lavage de lunette dans ma chambre. Tout est planifié pour que l'ont se sente bien.

Toute la classe s'était retrouvée, observant la salle commune en dessous d'eux.

-Heyy, les Yuei venez manger ! Leur cria Julianne (Skype) Voobert. Ils portaient tous un survêtement identique couleur noir avec les blasons de l'école piqué en fil d'or sur la poitrine.

Ils avaient rassemblé toutes les tables et les chaises éparses en une seule et grande tablée ou trônaient 4 grandes cloches en argent couvrant les plats.

-Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Izuku

-Non vous êtes pile à l'heure, répondit Rosa.

Un "A table" générale fut crié et on souleva les cloches argentées..

Une montagne de burgers étaient présent sous celle-ci tout le monde se servit avec appétit.

Les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas, l'assaut de cet après-midi. Les cours, leurs alters respectifs, les habitudes et clichés, ainsi que leurs professeurs.

Une fois les estomacs comblés, il était 22 heures bien tassé.

-Je vais vous ennuyer avec cela mais je vais vous demandez que tout le monde passe dans le salon, fit Marine, nous allons présenter notre emploi du temps pour la semaine qui arrive.

Un mouvement commun les amena devant l'écran géant. L'ambiance était plus que bonne enfant et les 2 représentants de la classe eurent toutes les peines du monde pour commencer.

-Bien voici le programme, dit-elle en affichant l'image sur la TV

Ils purent ainsi voir tous les cours d'un étudiant de la citadelle ainsi que l'organisation des journées qui ne différait pas trop de Yuei. Cours le matin puis entraînement l'après-midi.

La particularité venait d'une activité facultative et au choix sur la période de 18h à 19h45.

Mis à part cela ils étaient sur du connu.

-Et demain ? Demanda Denki. On fait quoi ?

-Quoi demain Pikatchu ? L'interrogea cyniquement William.

-C'est quoi les cours face de graisse ! Coupa Bakugo

-Inculte mal coiffé va, c'est dimanche demain, on travaille pas ! AIE !

Il venait de recevoir un coup sur le crâne de la part de la grande Angelika.

-Excusez-le il est toujours comme cela, on s'y fait

-Toi la grande Perch- (Paf) MAIS ARRÊTEEUUUHH, couina-t-il

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on a le même, dit Tsuyu de son calme habituel en regardant Bakugo difficilement retenu par Krisihima et Sero hurlant son envie de bouffer du Rosbif en digestif.

Des francs éclats de rire retentirent.

(On est à l'autre bout du monde et pourtant il y a des choses qui ne change pas, pensa Izuku un sourire sur les lèvres)

Ils prirent leur quartier de nuit une fois les salutations faites.

XXX

Dimanche 28 octobre : 11h45

Se relevant avec difficulté, Izuku émergea du sommeil. Il avait dormi à merveille mais se sentait totalement en décalage. Tournant son regard vers son réveil, il sursauta, 11h45.

Se relevant à toute vitesse, il déboula sur l'étage de la salle commune. Pris par le temps et ayant enfilé son survêtement à la hâte, il sauta sans emprunter les marches.

Atterrissant gracieusement, il sentit d'un coup des regards sur lui.

Se relevant légèrement rouge, il fut abordé par Vlad toujours sous son masque.

-Ça va pas Izuku ?

-Il est super tard ! Les cours !

Posant une main plus longue que la moyenne sur son épaule il dit « On a pas cours les dimanches »

Se sentant bête, il bafouilla une excuse

-Ou sont les autres ?

-Tu es le premier de ta classe levé

-AH, étrange.

-Le décalage horaire sûrement

-Tu as raison

-Si tu le souhaites va réveiller tes amis nous irons au brunch avant que celui-ci ne ferme à 13h

-Le quoi ?

-File je t'expliquerais, un sourire dans la voix.

Réveillant doucement ses camarades masculins (non sans mal pour Katchan), ils prirent le chemin des douches.

Sur le chemin, au milieu du couloir, ils croisèrent les filles revenant de leur toilette enroulée dans leur serviette. Virant au rouge, les garçons marquèrent un moment de pause en baissant les yeux. Les filles de leurs classes avaient elles aussi virées au rouge et pressèrent le pas avec des bonjours rapide.

-Salut les gars, lança Guillianna, bien dormis ?

Elle leur fit la bise sitôt imitée par les autres filles de la 1-B.

Leur lançant des regards amusés, elles reprirent leur route.

Les garçons mirent 2 bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir bouger. Décidément cette école était vraiment pleine de surprise.

Une fois une grande partie des 2 classes de rassemblées, Vlad et Guillianna les conduisirent à la salle de réfection.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle faisant passer la salle commune pour un vulgaire cagibi. Le plafond culminait à un bon 10 Mètres et la capacité totale selon Guillianna était de +500 personnes en même temps. 700 si on se serrait. Toutes les classes étaient mélangées et prenaient leur repas ensemble. De larges tables avaient été dressées où reposait un buffet entier rempli de quoi se sustenter. Les plats venaient de tous les pays.

Retrouvant Marine/Maxime et les autres attablés, ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur, non sans attirer l'attention avec leurs survêtements de couleur différente de tous les autres.

Ceci fait, ils rejoignirent la salle commune.

D'un commun accord avec Hans, Julianne, Guillianna Angelika et Vlad, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter Besançon.

Revêtant des vêtements civils, ils se dirigèrent vers l'unique sortie en partie obstruée par le flux des étudiants et de leurs valises.

-Ou partent-ils ? Demanda Shoto

-Ils retournent chez eux pour les vacances d'octobre

-Et vous alors ? L'interrogea Tooru

-C'est déjà une partie de notre punition, dit Rosa, nous n'avons pas la permission de sortir de l'école et les cours sont maintenus.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Dit Mina

-Oh vous savez, l'école a demandée à nos parents leurs accords avant, dit en haussant les épaules Angélika

-Et comme ça cela nous laissera plus de temps pour nous entraîner, nous améliorer en cours et pour passer du temps avec vous, exulte Julianne tout sourire.

-Désolé… dit Kouda d'une petite voix

-Ne le soit pas ! Répondirent en cœur les étudiants de la citadelle.

L'après-midi fut riche en découvertes pour nos élèves de Yuei. Ils découvrirent l'architecture ancienne de la ville ainsi que son histoire et surtout ses traditions culinaires.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs appris que l'école n'avait pas toujours eu cette fonction

D'abord construit en des temps anciens par les ducs de Bourgognes pour protéger leurs terres. Lieu de replis d'un ordre religieux, puis transformé en hôpital de guerre et en fort de défense à l'époque de la 1re Grande Guerre mondiale, elle avait part les temps de paix suivants accueillit un zoo et des touristes dans la période que l'on appelait le « temps sans alter ». Enfin il y a de cela 75 ans, un groupe composé des 4 plus grands héros d'une période trouble du début de l'aire « Alter » avait racheté avec leurs fonds et fortunes personnelles se lieu pour en faire l'école prestigieuse qui rayonne sur le monde et que tout le monde connaît actuellement.

En remontant de leur escapade journalière, les yeux de nos héros furent attirés par une forme penchée au-delà de l'intersection formée par les remparts. Sur ce croisement ce trouvait une forme démonique en pierre grise remplie de mousse et usé par le temps.

-Dit Yuga qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ochaco en pointant la forme au loin

-C'est une gargouille répondit l'interrogé, ça permet d'évacuer l'eau de pluie par sa gueule.

-Ce que vous voyez la est l'une des 4 Gargouilles Cardinales. Chacune est postée aux points cardinaux. Elles se distinguent des autres principalement par leur taille, elles font toutes 2.50 mètres de long. Vlad avait tout expliqué et durant leur retour il leur montrait les nombreuses gargouilles de taille plus médiane qui ornait un peu partout les dessus de murs ainsi que les plus petits chêneaux intérieurs.

-Excuse-moi Vlad, pourquoi gardes-tu tout le temps ton masque ? Demanda Kouda d'une petite voix

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Étant arrivé à la salle commune, il les salua et partit vaquer à ses occupations.

Ils discutèrent en salle commune attendant l'heure du dîner.

Une fois ceci fait, ils passèrent la soirée autour d'un jeu qui leur étaient totalement inconnu, mais terriblement drôle, le loup-garou de Thiercelieux

A la fin de la soirée, les élèves de la Citadelle leur dirent bonne nuit et partirent pour les bras de Morphée.

Une partie de la 1-A les suivirent, cependant Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, Denki Fumikage n'avaient absolument pas sommeil.

-Maudit décalage horaire ! Fit Denki en s'affaissant sur le canapé

-On y peux rien, dit Shoto

-La nuit est le domaine des ombres et des morts

Tout le monde se tourne vers Fumikage, le regard interrogateur

-Mais bien sûr on a qu'à partir explorer ! Dit Denki en jubilant

-N'y pense même pas nous ne savons pas si nous avons le droit et nous avons cours demain ! Le délégué l'avait coupé

-Une balade nocturne qu'elle bonne idée, s'exclama Mina et Ochaco

-Maiiss … Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Bégaie Izuku

-Allez Izuku, allons-y, Mina avait déjà ouvert la porte.

C'est ainsi que les garçons accompagnés de Momo venue en renfort de Tenya pour contrôler le groupe, Ochaco, Kyoka et Tsuyu partirent à l'aventure.

Déambulant silencieusement dans les couloirs ils pouvaient observer cette école unique de nuit.

Chaque couloir se ressemblant ou presque, ils se perdirent vite. Cela n'enlevait rien à la magie du lieu quand d'un seul coup ils tournèrent dans une partie non éclairée de l'établissement.

L'ambiance changea, les paroles et les murmures s'étant tus entrent eux, ils avaient le fort sentiment qu'on les observaient. Le couloir était décoré d'une longue rangée de ces « gargouilles ornementales » dont leur avait parlé Vlad.

D'un coup Izuku sentit un mouvement dans son dos, il fermait la marche les sens en alertes. Se retournant d'une traite, il ne vit rien. Juste un couloir froid et austère.

-Comment la nuit peut-elle changée autant l'environnement… murmura-t-il

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Shoto qui l'attendait 3 pas en avant.

-Non rien, tu ne trouves pas cet endroit étrange ?

-Je suis un peu mal à l'aise et toi ?

-De même.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre, plus précipité et moins diffus. N'arrivant pas à mettre la main dessus, Shoto décida en se retournant d'activer son côté de feu afin de faire de la lumière.

Son sang se figea ! Les gargouilles, les iris enflammés semblaient les fixés d'un œil sanguinaire.

Sursautant, il coupa son feu. Le rallumant tout de suite après mais moins fort.

La vision avait disparu, les gargouilles étaient inchangé il avait du rêver

Se tournant vers Midoriyia, il le trouva bien pâle

-Tout va bien ?

-Tu as vu la même chose que moi ?

-Des décorations nous fixant d'un œil torve, oui

-Une illusion de mon alter

-Oui… oui c 'est cela

Avant de pouvoir dire un mot de plus, Izuku et Shoto furent tiré en arrière doucement.

Hurlant de peur sitôt suivit par Ochaco qui n'avait pas fait un bruit afin de venir les chercher vu qu'ils s'étaient laissé distancer.

-Mais vous êtes fou, murmura celle-ci. Venez on rentre.

D'un signe commun de tête, ils suivirent la jeune fille.

Pendant tout le chemin vers la salle commune miraculeusement retrouvé par Kyoka et son alter, les 2 amis tendirent une oreille attentive à la recherche d'un autre de ces bruits effrayants.

Au moment de rentrer en fermant la marche Izuku senti un crissement sur la pierre bien trop proche à son goût, il referma la porte précipitamment.

-Vous n'avez pas senti une présence étrange durant notre balade ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis.

Un oui général lui répondit. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

.

Alors que le calme régnait enfin sur la Citadelle endormie, les douves ce mirent à bouillonner. Des énormes bulles au contenu verdâtre explosèrent à la surface. Pendant plusieurs minutes de ce phénomène inexpliqué, celui-ci s'en fut sans autre explication.

L'eau reprit son calme habituel avec difficulté. La dernière ondulation venait de s'éteindre, quand une gigantesque main squelettique émergea, brisant l'onde calme.

XXX

Lundi 29 Octobre : 9H

Assis dans une salle de cours ultra moderne, les 2 classes suivirent leurs cours théoriques.

La professeur, une dame âgée vêtue d'une longue robe et d'une cape d'un noir profond à la haute stature leur enseigna pendant 4 heures la communication et la posture héroïque.

Un enseignement totalement nouveau pour les jeunes Japonais qui écoutèrent avec intérêts, sauf Bakugo qui ne voyait pas le sujet.

-C'est tout le temps aussi chiant ? Demanda-t-il à Queen

-Oui, comme si j'avais besoin d'apprendre à me tenir, lui répondit l'anglais en rejetant la tête en arrière

Ils discutèrent comme ceci pendant une bonne minute avant que William reprenne d'un coup sa posture d'écoute

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi sur le moment, le pétard reposa son attention sur la prof qui s'était immobilisée

Perplexe il se pencha en avant sans remarquer la silhouette féminine courbée sur son épaule.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, Mr Bakugo ?

Retournant rapidement la tête il sursauta et hurla face au spectacle.

La professeur qui était à l'instant sur l'estrade était maintenant dans son dos, une veine palpitante sur son front, le sang s'était retiré de son visage le laissant blanc comme la craie et ses cheveux étaient dressés en style Aizawa. Ce qui fit hurler le rebelle Bakugo fut ses yeux entièrement noirs.

Le tirant à elle, elle le fit asseoir bien droit, les mains sur la table, les jambes repliées. La position normale d'un étudiant studieux et lui ébouriffa fortement le crâne.

-Voilà comment ce tient un élève de votre standing et appartenant à nos écoles. Et bien sûr la cravate n'est pas en option, vous le saurez.

D'un dernier sourire lugubre, elle reprit place sur l'estrade. Se retournant vers les élèves stoïques, elle avait retrouvée son apparence de douce grand-mère longiligne.

-Bien sur ce il est midi, je vous dis à demain matin.

En plein milieu du repas de midi, le pétard explosa :

-Mais bordel c'était quoi ça ! C'est quoi son alter ! Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades Européen.

-Et bien, commença Marine apparemment gênée.

-Son alter est spécial, dit Maxime, Marine ne vous en parle pas, car elle a déjà subi une de ces remontrances. Elle nous l'a présenté sous le nom de l'alter rémanent. Elle a la capacité de limiter les sens d'un certains nombres de personnes autour d'elle lui permettant de se déplacer sans être vue.

-Ok alors pourquoi vous avez peur à ce point d'elle ?

Tous les Européens baissèrent les yeux

-Et bien, reprit Vlad, tout le monde ici la connaît, c'est une professeur historique de l'école. Malgré sa démonstration en début d'année tous les élèves la surnomment « Vampire », rapport à sa tête lors qu'elle utilise son pouvoir.

L'après- midi était destiné à l'entraînement physique sous la supervision du professeur principal des 2 classes.

L'entraînement consistait en l'affrontement en duo 1-A contre 1-B. Puis en un combat sur les terrains d'entraînement en classe vs classe.

Les duos se déroulèrent sans accrocs particuliers sauf pour le Duo Ground Zéro (Bakugo)/ Red Riot (Kirishima) contre Mentalist (Maxime) / Megumine (Lucie).

Kirishima s'étant fait incapacité malgré les sévères coups infligés à son adversaire. Celui-ci avait été surpris quand son ennemi encaissa un puissant coup dans le ventre et en profita pour lui intimer l'ordre de dormir, les 2 mains posées sur son bras.

Bakugo voulut porter assistance à son ami mais fut bloqué par une petite explosion de son adversaire.

Un long duel entre les explosifs s'ensuivit, à tel point que tous durent s'abriter. Au final, Bakugo a bout, ne put se défaire de son adversaire qu'à cause de son léger manque d'endurance.

Quand elle tomba au sol, incapable de bouger, il n'avait pas senti la présence de Mentalist dans son dos qui l'endormit à son tour la main posée sur la nuque.

-Traitre, maugréa-t-il en sombrant

-Stratège très cher, estime-toi heureux que je ne t'aie pas fait danser.

Le reste des exercices de l'après-midi vu un combat très serré entre les classes qui se finit sur un match nul des plus disputé. Le champ d'exercice était ravagé et ne restait debout qu'Izuku strié d'éclairs verts et Shoto contre Marine entièrement revêtu de flamme et Rosa le corps complètement aqueux.

-Et top ! Match nul ! Hurla Mountain

Soupirant de soulagement les élèves se regroupèrent.

-Un très bon entraînement, je suis très satisfait de vous tous. (Aizawa dans son sac de couchage jaune acquiesça). Rejoignez votre salle commune vous avez quartier libre.

Fog (William Queen) tu passes voir l'infirmière pour me faire soigner ce nez.

-Bien Mr, dit-il d'une voix nasillarde.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Kirishima qui était l'auteur de son état.

D'un signe de tête, ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

.

Bakugo déambulait seul dans les couloirs ruminant cette journée. Au loin il vit tête d'orties allant en direction de la salle commune.

-Il doit sûrement revenir de l'infirmerie.

Prenant la direction de son ami, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait, s'interrompant pour regarder de plus près, il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Mais si ! Une des gargouilles de la taille d'un chien ornant le chêneau extérieur au couloir que venait d'emprunter son ami venait de bouger ! Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, puis sauta docilement sur le sol du couloir.

Bakugo ne marchait plus, il courrait dans les ombres projetées par le soleil déclinant de l'horizon.

Cette chose était juste derrière son ami qui avait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, dodelinant la tête en rythme. Il l'a vit s'élancer, les yeux incandescents pointés sur la nuque libre du rouge.

La scène était surréaliste, Bakugo courrait après une Gargouille normalement inanimée qui elle-même courait sur son ami.

Se projetant avec ses explosions, il fila comme une flèche. La bête était en l'air, la gueule garnie de crocs plus longs qu'un couteaux de table et aux pointes acérées.

D'une formidable explosion, il détruisit juste à temps le monstre qui allait refermer sa gueule sur la nuque sans protection de son inconscient camarade.

L'attaque fut si forte qu'elle brisa en mille morceaux la statue vivante et noircie le mur opposé en détruisant dans le même temps les décorations, elles-mêmes en pierre. Des éclats explosèrent dans tous les sens.

Surpris, son ami se retourna, les yeux exorbités en enlevant ses écouteurs

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais BakuBro ? T'a tout pété !

-Je viens de te sauver la vie !

-Mais de quoi ?

Il ne put continuer, le bruit avait alerté quelques élèves mais aussi et surtout la professeur qui leur avait donné cours ce matin.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale

-Je viens de sauver la vie à mon ami

-En détruisant des décorations anciennes de plusieurs siècles. J'ai hâte d'entendre vos explications.

L'explosif raconta en détail l'événement qui venait de se produire

Le regard dur, « Vampire » prit la parole face à l'attroupement

-Je vais gérer cela merci de vous disperser. Quant à vous, vos manières de ce matin, cet acte et ce mensonge éhonté ne plaident pas en votre faveur, je vais devoir …

-Je vous en prie Minerva pas de ça ici

La voix du proviseur accompagné d'une Midnight gênée arriva.

-La gestion de cela se fera en interne pas besoin de traiter cela maintenant.

-Mais !

-J'ai dit pas maintenant, retournés dans votre salle commune les enfants.

.

-Mais bordel puisque je vous dis que j'ai vu cette saloperie de gargouille sautée à la gorge de Kirishima

Le rouge était particulièrement gêné de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son ami, mais il n'avait rien vu. Juste un pétard furax explosant des décorations murales anciennes.

-Mais allons les Gargouilles ce n'est pas vivant, dit Robin

-Tu me cherches face de feuille, va faire pousser tes arbres au lieu de remettre en doute ma parole !

-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même il faisait sombre, tu étais peut être juste crevé de l'entraînement, dit Hans.

-Sans oublier que tu as un comportement très vite colérique, renchérie Tsuyu de son calme habituel

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre la batracienne !

Pendant que le dialogue de sourd se jouait devant eux. Izuku était plongé dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs de la veille dans le couloir sombre et cette sensation de menace le laissait encore plus perplexe. Surtout avec l'histoire de Katchan, un jour après.

Shoto se tourna vers Izuku.

-Tu repenses à hier soir

-Oui, je ne peux m'en empêcher

-Moi non plus, mais ce ne peut être qu'un effet d'optique de mon alter sur la pierre on est d'accord ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

Marine passa à ce moment-là

-Vous me semblez bien soucieux vous 2.

-On réfléchissaient à cette histoire de Gargouille.

-J'ai lu un truc sur ça dans la bibliothèque, vous voulez que je vous le lise ?

-Avec plaisir si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr, dit Shoto.

Les 2 étudiants se mirent autour d'une table pendant que la déléguée fourrageait dans les rayonnages à la recherche du dit livre.

Les voyants attablés, toute la classe A de Yuei vint les rejoindre tous excepté Mineta.

-La le voilà, dit-elle d'un ton fier.

Elle pose un impressionnant livre sur la table avec un bruit sonore.

-Index des Légendes des temps anciens, lu Aoyama

-Exacte. Alors, G – G GA / Gargouille.

« Depuis la nuit des temps, on dit que les gargouilles sont les protectrices des monuments anciens de France. Elles veillent à leur intégrité tant face aux démons que les hommes eux-mêmes.

On dit même que certaines sont dans la capacité de bouger quand elles sentent la présence d'intrus. La nuit elles se changent en une bête aux yeux noir comme la nuit et aux Iris rougeoyant comme le sang. Leur dents de pierre déchiquettent la chair comme du papier. Elles sont dites redoutables pour toutes personnes jugées étrangères au lieu. »

Un fin silence suivit la lecture.

-Ce ne sont que des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants voyons, dit Yuga, j'ai des gargouilles dans ma maison à Paris et elles n'ont jamais bougées de ma vie !

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Marine. Nous sommes dans la légende.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Bakugo les quitte pour rejoindre sa chambre, le visage sombre.

-En tout cas ça fait super flipper, fit Mina

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est impossible, pourquoi maintenant et vous d'ailleurs ? Demanda Marine

(Ce pourrait -il que Katchan ait raison ? pensa Izuku)

.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, Mineta est aux aguets. Il avait réussi à savoir l'heure à laquelle les filles revenaient de leur douche.

Il allait enfin pouvoir se rincer l'œil.

Attendant la bave aux lèvres, il n'avait pas vu Lucie qui s'était positionnée en embuscade ayant très bien compris les machinations du pervers à grappe. Il avait essayé de peloter toutes les filles durant l'exercice du jour.

Le cueillant au moment propice, elle s'approcha assez de lui et fit exploser son pied projetant directement le pervers, les fesses en feux à l'autre bout du couloir

-YAAAAAAA ! Hurla le violet

-Et ne t'avise plus de refaire ça ! Lui hurla en retour l'explosive, un sourire carnassier au visage.

Il était aux environs de minuit quand Mineta parvint après une course folle à éteindre l'incendie de son postérieur dans la pelouse intérieure mouillée proche des remparts.

Assis dans l'herbe, la chaleur de son fessier se calmant petit à petit, le héros tourna son regard vers les étoiles et la lumière parfaite de la lune. Il resta ainsi un bon ¼ d'heure.

Un plouf venait de trancher le silence nocturne. Repensant à l'assaut des vilains, Mineta eu peur, peur de leur retour. Craignant de les voir escalader les remparts. Il s'approcha prudemment.

Debout sur le bord des remparts il resta interloqué.

L'eau en dessous de lui bouillonnait comme dans un bain à remous.

Tournant les talons pour rentrer au dortoir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers l'horizon voulant observer le paysage du haut des murs.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Avant qu'il est put émettre un seul son, il se sentit attraper littéralement et soulevé du sol.

Une gigantesque main squelettique venait de l'enserrer.

Sentant ses côtes se casser sous la pression exercée, ses poumons se remplirent de sang qu'il tenta de recracher.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Avant que tout devienne noir, il put discerner une face digne des plus grands cauchemars, une tête de squelette, bouche ouverte donnant sur un puits sombre de 3 Mètres de largeur.

Dans une dernière douleur précédée d'un claquement de dents, il se sentit partir.

XXX

Mardi 30 Octobre.

La journée fut calme. Les cours se déroulèrent sans accrocs selon l'organisation du lundi.

Bakugo avait, pour la première fois de sa scolarité, mis une cravate gentiment prêté par Izuku.

L'entraînement de l'après-midi avait consisté en une course de vitesse dans l'un des circuits internes piégés de la citadelle. Course brillamment remportée par un Tenya survolté et une Guillianna désarticulée.

Le soir fut très vite venu et toujours porté par le décalage horaire, les élèves de Yuei saluèrent leurs confrères prenant la route d'un repos salvateur. Ils avaient hâte que leur corps s'habitue, car le jet lag influait de plus en plus sur leur épuisement.

-Quelle bonne journée, dit Momo s'écroulant sur le canapé. (Les garçons s'affrontaient dans un tournoi de Billard)

-Une journée moins lourde que d'habitude vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Mina

-C'est pas faux, renchérit Ochaco pensive, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc nous manque.

Un profond moment de réflexion s'en suivit.

-Mineta ! Cria Momo, je ne l'ai pas vu et je n'ai pas sentie ses regards lubriques !

-Mais oui, dirent les filles en cœur.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Kyoka

-Pas du tout, il était en cours ? S'interrogea Tooru

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, s'exprima Tsuyu.

Izuku vint s'asseoir près des filles à ce moment la

-Dit Deku tu as vu Mineta aujourd'hui ? Questionna Ochaco

Il prit un moment de réflexion

-Non effectivement, et vous ?

Des signes de négations lui répondirent.

-J'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose…

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix

Lucie l'explosive était sur le palier du 1 étage en survêtement de la citadelle.

-Venez je vais vous expliquer.

Elle détailla devant toute la classe studieuse puis hilare l'altercation avec le Héros à grappe.

-Excellent ! Dit Bakugo en pleure.

-Je suis désolée, dit l'étudiante les joues roses.

-Ne le soit pas, nous avons toutes au moins une fois rêvées de faire ça, la rassura Momo.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous allons devoir le chercher, dit Tenya en se levant.

-Quoi Noon, fit Mina avec une grimace, il n'a qu'à passer une autre nuit dehors ça lui apprendra.

-Ce n'est pas possible, dit le délégué avec des mouvements de bras, Allez la 1-A séparation.

Alors que tous les élèves ainsi que Lucie prirent la porte, Izuku se décida d'intervenir.

-Je propose que nous fassions des groupes de minimum 2 afin de limiter les accidents.

-Bonne idée faisons cela, tout le monde, des binômes ou plus.

-Hors de question, un binôme et quoi encore, tu veux que l'ont se tiennent la main maudit nerd ! N'attendant pas la réponse il partit seul en ronchonnant.

-Je vais le suivre, dit Lucie avec un sourire gêné, il ne sera pas seul comme cela

-Merci, fit Momo.

Megumine s'élança à la poursuite de son homologue explosif.

Marchant dans les couloirs Izuku était loin d'être rassuré. Son expérience du soir dernier, les dires de Katchan et la disparition presque inexpliquée de Mineta lui semblait de plus en plus louche. S'ajoutait à cela sa fatigue ainsi que le sentiment amplifié de n'être pas les bienvenues dans ses murs.

Ce ressenti c'était encore démultiplié ce soir.

Tournant son visage vers celui de son ami Shoto tout aussi concentré, il se doutait qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Ochaco et Momo les suivaient de près. Personne ne parlait…

D'un coup, les bruits de pierre d'hier réapparurent. Discrets, furtifs, menaçants et surtout très irritants pour leurs nerfs déjà mis à rudes épreuves.

N'osant pas trop appeler leur manquant camarade, ils rodaient comme des intrus au sein d'un lieu hostile.

Les bruits se rapprochaient. A Chaque fois que Shoto ou un autre membre du groupe se retournait ayant senti une présence dans son dos, cela faisait sursauter les autres.

Arriver à la moitié d'un couloir dont la partie droite donnait sur l'extérieur, ils se figèrent. Les échos de leurs poursuivants imaginaires avaient cessés. Tous leurs sens étaient en alertes. La lune profita de ce moment pour les bénir de ses rayons lumineux d'un blanc laiteux, désignant les arches ouvertes sur le côté droit du couloir sur le sol de pierre. Ils retenaient leurs souffles. Une forme dépassait à peine de l'embranchement en face d'eux, elle était à même le sol. Dans quelques secondes, cela serait éclairé par l'astre nocturne. Mais au moment où la vision allait leur être révélée, la forme prit la fuite avec une vitesse impressionnante pour sa taille.

-Poursuivons-la , hurla Izuku s'élançant, suivi par ses acolytes.

Ils parcoururent rapidement la distance restante mais déboulèrent sur le couloir adjacent complètement désert

-Qu'est-ce que c'était Shoto ? Demanda Momo

-Aucune idée, mais cette chose semblait différente, elle ne faisait pas le même bruit que celles que nous avons l'habitude d'entendre. Nous devons savoir ce que c'est et lever une partie du voile.

Avançant avec une motivation nouvelle, ils purent très vite entendre un nouveau son qui tranchait nettement avec le silence de mort précédent.

S'avançant à pas de loup, le groupe suivit ces signaux vers une porte. On aurait dit des bruits de lutte et des éclats de voix étouffées.

La clé du mystère se trouvait derrière ce bout de bois.

D'un signe précis, Izuku transmit les instructions à ses camarades. Au signal Momo ouvrirait la porte, Izuku et Shoto seraient devant prêt à frapper et Ochaco était derrière prête à annuler leurs poids en cas de problème.

Activant leurs alters, le signal fut donné.

D'un geste brusque Momo ouvrit la porte.

Les 2 adolescents se figèrent. Ochaco derrière eux dû se pencher sur le côté pour voir et décolla directement au plafond.

Ne comprenant pas, Momo passa sa tête pour voir l'intérieur. Elle donnait sur un placard à balais.

Elle rougit à son tour. Bakugo était debout, ses bras puissants tenaient par les fesses Lucie, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Elle avait ses jambes enserrant les hanches du pétard mouillé et leurs lèvres venaient de se quitter sur ce qui semblait être un baiser dévorant.

Elle tenait les cheveux de l'explosif à une main.

Ils étaient tout débraillés et de fort mauvaise humeur au vu des veines palpitantes sur le front de Katsuki.

Leur ronde s'arrêta juste après cet événement. Ils avaient dû fuir pour sauver leur vies d'un Katchan au bord de l'hystérie.

Le seul élément qui avait été ramené par les autres groupes était un os relativement banal trouvé sur le rempart Ouest par le groupe de Mezou.

XXX

Mercredi 31 octobre : 21h heure local

La journée c'était déroulée dans un calme relatif. Leur soirée de recherche avait entamé la motivation des Japonais. Avoir marché pendant plusieurs heures avec ce dérangeant sentiment de malaise et d'agressivité les avaient miné. Rajouté à cela le fait qu'Aizawa leur avait dit que Mineta devait sûrement fureté niveau des chambres libres des autres classes de la Citadelle, il leur avait demandé de rester attentifs et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le plus étrange de cette journée avait sûrement été le comportement de leurs amis Européen. Ils étaient restés entre eux parlant à voix basse et leur lançant des fois des regards lourds de sous-entendus.

Seul Lucie et Bakugo restaient proche, mais ça, tout le monde savait pourquoi du fait d'une Ochaco particulièrement bavarde.

Ils étaient tous autour de la cheminée allumée à cause du temps qui c'était fortement rafraîchie.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Marine et Maxime, tous deux habillés en survêtement, vinrent prendre la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous, entama Maxime, je vous demande votre attention

Le silence se fit

-Nous vous proposons d'aller rechercher votre ami ensemble, continua Marine

-Nous avons eu le droit d'obtenir le passe partout de la Citadelle afin de pouvoir vérifier qu'il va bien

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux des élèves de Yuei qui commençaient pour certains à vraiment craindre pour le sort du violet.

-Mais pour plus de facilité et pour limiter les risques, je vous invites à revêtir vos costumes de héros. Nous vous retrouvons à la sortie de la salle commune, ne tardez pas.

Intrigués, ils filèrent se changer

Un fois tout le monde réunit à la porte de la salle commune, ils sortirent grouper.

Ne voyant personne, ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir. La porte de la salle commune se referma derrière eux.

Toutes les lumières étaient hors service.

Avançant dans la pénombre ils entendirent bien vite des bruits suspects. Raclement, griffure sur la pierre, etc…

Personne n'en menait large.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent des pas précipités venant vers eux. Immobiles et en positons de combats, la classe était prête.

-Aidez moi, pitié !

La voix venait des pas approchant.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir courir, blessée vers eux, Rosa complètement effrayée.

-Aidez moiii !

Izuku allait s'élancer quand elle se stoppa net dans sa course, tombant comme une pierre face contre le sol, un couteau planté entre les omoplates. Le sang se mit à couler.

Son meurtrier était debout derrière elle, entouré de brume. Il portait un long imper noir ainsi qu'un haut-de-forme de la même couleur. Un sourire fier venant de son lancer parfait inscrit sur ses lèvres coupées.

Avant qu'Izuku ai put faire un geste, une partie de la classe composée de Mina/ Hanta/ Mezou / Aoyama / Sato / Kouda et les autres hurlèrent en prenant la fuite.

Kirishima se lança à la suite du groupe afin de garantir leur retour et les calmer.

Denki et Kyoka s'enlaçaient de peur.

Bakugo, Shoto, Ochaco et Momo prirent une pose de combat prêt à s'élancer.

Izuku posa les doigts sur le cou de sa camarade, Rien, le néant.

Disparu mystérieusement dans un voile de fumée le meurtrier laissait derrière lui une victime et un rire fou porté par l'air.

Ne pouvant laisser un meurtrier en liberté, c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'ils laissèrent le corps dans le couloir.

Reprenant d'un pas pressé, ils furent bien vite essoufflés.

Se posant au milieu d'un autre couloir, ils ne virent pas tout de suite la forme sombre au plafond les surplombant.

Shoto tournant la tête vers Izuku pour lui demander s'il avait un plan et se retrouva face à une créature de cauchemar. Des yeux rouges vitreux et une immense tête de chauve-souris aux dents pointues le fixait.

Ce fut la première fois que tous purent entendre le glaçon de la classe perdre de sa superbe.

Un cri incroyable fit se tourner tout le monde qui crièrent à leur tours.

D'un bon commun, Shoto en tête, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Toute organisation avait volé en éclat.

Durant leur course Katsuki avisa une porte entrouverte

-Par ici bande d'extra, sinon on est cuit !

Trop concentrés pour répliquer ils passèrent la porte et la refermèrent précipitamment

Ils prirent 5 secondes pour respirer et faire le point sur le groupe.

Il ne restait qu'Izuku, Kastuki , Ochaco, Momo et Shoto. Tous les autres étaient livrés à eux même.

Notant les escaliers en colimaçon qui descendaient dans les profondeurs de la terre, ils décidèrent de l'emprunter.

La descente dura moins de 5 minutes mais elle leur parut durer une éternité.

À mesure de leur cheminement, ils sentaient de plus une plus un souffle de vent frais aussi, et chose moins banale, la lumière semblait augmenter.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une vue qui leur coupa le souffle.

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une immense cavité semblant être directement taillée dans la roche. La hauteur du plafond était impressionnante, plus de 15 mètres les séparaient de la voûte.

La caverne était éclairée par des millions de minuscules champignons fluorescents.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, une brume verdâtre les entouraient.

-Je n'aime pas ça Deku, dit Ochaco en se serrant contre lui

-Je sais, moi non plus, mais regarde le sol est en pente, nous devrions attendre un sommet ce qui nous donnera une vision d'ensemble

Elle opina du chef, impressionnée.

Au détour du chemin, ils eurent un aperçu de ce qui se trouvait derrière ce rideau moutonneux.

Ils déambulaient au sein d'un cimetière ancien aux tombes imposantes mais sales et vaseuses.

L'ambiance leur glaçait le sang.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au bout d'une petite colline où trônait une église miteuse à l'aspect terriblement ancien. De là où ils étaient, la vision était stupéfiante et terrifiante. La brume était partout. Recouvrant le sommeil de centaines de défunts. Derrière l'église on pouvait voir une sorte de lac souterrain aux eaux aussi grises que du zinc liquide.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire bouger les lourdes portes du bâtiment afin d'aller voir ce qu'elle renfermait.

Au bout de 5 minutes d'efforts sur les gonds rouillés, elles s'ouvrirent enfin.

-J'aurais explosé les portes ont auraient moins galéré, dit Katsuki

-Et tu aurais pris le risque de faire s'écrouler un bâtiment sur notre tête, réfléchis un peu, rétorqua Shoto froidement

-On a pas le temps pour ça.

Arrivé à mis distance, ils se stoppèrent. Tout l'air de leurs poumons venait de disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Leurs jambes pesaient une tonne. Ils ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de l'immonde spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Mineta était là, enfin là c'était un bien grand mot.

Il était encastré violemment dans le crucifix de l'autel. Sa tête pendait lamentablement retenue par un mince tendon. Le reste était à l'air libre.

Il lui manquait une jambe, sectionnée grossièrement. Ses bras en croix montraient des angles inhumains. Il n'avait plus de mâchoire et ses intestins se répandaient en une cascade de chaire pourrissante aux effluves nauséabonds.

C'en était trop pour ses camarades.

Un cri à l'unisson les unis et pris d'une peur panique, ils partirent à la vitesse de l'éclair en direction de l'escalier.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, pas avant d'avoir rejoins le couloir et sa porte refermant cette vision cauchemardesque.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent. Momo vomi son dîner soutenue par un Shoto plus blanc que sa glace, les yeux dans le vague. Bakugo était muet affalé par terre, dans son regard se lisait pour la première fois de sa vie, la peur, une peur panique pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le contrôle; La mort.

Ochaco pleurait dans les bras d'Izuku, elle le serra comme si c'était sa seule et unique bouée pour ne pas tomber dans la folie. Izuku, lui était stoïque, pour la première fois son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner. Il ne pensait à rien.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils furent retrouvés par Marine et Vlad très inquiets

-Mais vous étiez où bon sang, on vous a cherchés partout, demanda Marine

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ses amis semblaient avoir vu la mort en face.

Vlad les rejoint. Shoto tourna un regard vers lui, ouvrit en grand les yeux et propulsa dans un réflexe inouï une gerbe de flammes dans sa direction.

Flamme qui furent stoppée in-extrémiste par Pyros, les cheveux enflammés.

-Attend, dit-elle, c'est Vlad ! C'est sa tête sous le masque. Ne l'attaque pas c'est son alter.

Il arrêta toujours sur ses gardes.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda l'homme chauve-souris, venez vous devez vous réchauffer.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune ou flottait une ambiance de fête. Les 2 classes riaient ensemble.

-Joyeux Halloween, dit Maxime à leur arrivée en se stoppant découvrant la tête de cadavre de ses amis.

-Vous nous avez bien eu, dit Denki tout sourire, vous avez fait fort. Un sacré bateau que vous nous avez monté sur ce coup-la avec l'idée d'utiliser Vlad et Queen comme tueur.

-La performance parfaite revient à Rosa, sans elle cela aurait été tellement risible, dit l'anglais

Ladite Rosa vira au rose sur les pommettes face à tant de compliments sur son acting.

-Et pour, … Pou … Pour Mineta, c'est vous aussi ? En tout cas c'était très réussi, questionna Izuku commençant à aligner les pièces du Puzzle en reprenant des couleurs.

Cette révélation avait fait du bien au groupe, ce n'était qu'une blague rien de plus. Ochaco lâcha Izuku et Momo se redressa.

-Mineta ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ! Dit surprise Marine

-On n'avait rien prévu avec lui si je me souviens bien, renchérie pensif Vlad.

-Tu te souviens bien, dit Maxime d'un coup très sérieux.

Les 5 héros retombèrent de haut. C'était donc vrai.

-Il faut impérativement prévenir Mr Aizawa, All Might et Midnight, hurla Izuku en ouvrant la porte de la salle commune tout en s'élançant vers l'aile des professeurs sitôt imité par ses 4 compères d'infortune

(Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ! Pensa Izuku)

.

Arrivé devant la porte d'Aizawa, c'est limite si Izuku ne l'enfonça pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le professeur

-Nous avons retrouvé Mineta et vous devez absolument venir voir.

Se penchant plus en avant il lu dans les yeux et l'expression de ses meilleurs élèves qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas.

Se changeant en 4 ème vitesse il réveilla dans le même mouvement une Midnight endormie dans sa chambre et All Might.

-J'accompagne les élèves, il y a un problème, Midnight avec moi. All Might tu pars t'occuper de ceux restant dans la salle commune.

Ils prirent des chemins différents.

Les élèves accompagnés de leur professeur ainsi que Marine, Maxime, Vlad et Lucie les conduisirent devant l'église en ruine.

-Je ne suis jamais venu dans cette partie de l'école, commença Maxime

-C'est un lieu interdit, comment avez fait pour y entrer ? Questionna Marine

-La porte était ouverte grosse maligne, répliqua le pétard sur les nerfs

-Doucement Kat, elle demande juste, Lucie pose un bras apaisant sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Il se calma presque instantanément.

-Cette église était la bien avant que notre école voit le jour, fit Marine en observant les pierres.

-Ou est- il ? Demanda Aizawa

Ses 5 élèves pointèrent du doigt l'intérieur.

Les adultes entrèrent dans l'édifice. Les Européens allaient faire de même quand ils furent stoppés gentiment par leurs camarades

-Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça, murmura Katsuki, ses grands yeux rouges plongés dans ceux de Lucie.

Les adultes sortirent, le visage grave.

-Que personne ne sorte des chambres, cloisonnement total. Il faut que l'ont découvre ce qui se passe.

Ils discutèrent de cela durant leur remontée.

-C'est la faute des gargouilles !

-Arrête avec ça Bakugo, ça n'existe pas.

Ils ressortirent dans le couloir en refermant la porte.

-Je vous dis que je les ai vus !

-J'ai dit Silen…

-Euh Shota ? Midnight le tira par ses bandes

-Quoi Nemuri ?

En l'absence de réponse il se tourna dans sa direction puis suis son regard pour tomber sur un élément qui ne pouvait être vrai.

Dans la cour intérieure jouxtant le couloir ouvert dans lequel ils se trouvaient et qui faisait le tour d'un petit parc avec une fontaine en son centre, celle-ci était différente de l'accoutumée.

Là où l'herbe devrait briller à la lumière de la lune, ils étaient épiés par une marée d'yeux noirs aux rétines incandescentes comme la braise.

Une bonne cinquantaine de Gargouilles les scrutaient, leurs cornes et leurs crocs dehors.

-Ce ne peut …

-Ne bougez pas leur vue est peut être basée sur le mouvement, chuchota Ochaco

D'un coup elles se ruèrent sur eux

-Je pense pas non, on se tire ! Cria un Bakugo, les mains explosives. Une formidable explosion boucha la vue

Ils en profitèrent pour fuir, ils ne pouvaient pas lutter face à un nombre si écrasant. Leur course éperdue était un calvaire. Ils devaient tout le temps se débrouiller pour ne pas finir avec une dizaine de petites gargouilles sur eux voulant les éviscérer. Bakugo et Lucie faisaient tout pour ralentir ces démons.

Durant leur fuite en avant, ils furent rejoins par le groupe de Krishima accompagné de Guillianna, Kyoka, Denki Yuga et Robin eux même poursuivis par des gargouilles.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Cria Kirishima en les voyants

-J'en sais rien cours et ne t'arrête pas ! Hurla Izuku

Au passage d'un couloir, les élèves avaient repris de l'avance sur leurs poursuivants. Ils passèrent le croisement à toute vitesse, avant qu'une Énorme Gargouille ne bloque le passage en essayant de les saisirent. Cela empêcha les professeurs de continuer. Essoufflés et meurtries de petites griffures perlantes de sang, les adolescents passèrent le porche donnant sur le terrain d'entraînement nord, proche des remparts, là où ses amis avaient trouvé l'os particulier.

Ils purent s'écrouler dans l'herbe, les gargouilles semblaient avoir lâché l'affaire.

.

Aizawa et Midnight eurent toutes les peines du monde pour esquiver les attaques de la gargouille cardinale. Ses coups bien que maladroit étaient rapide et meurtrier.

S'ajoutait à cela le fait qu'aucun de leurs alters ne fonctionnaient sur elle.

Utilisant ses bandes au maximum pour la contenir, ils luttèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Transpirant et à bout de force, les 2 professeurs faisaient face au monstre qui ne montrait aucune trace d'essoufflement.

-Je crois que notre seule chance est de la faire passer au travers de l'arche de la fenêtre pour la faire tomber

-Mais comment ? Elle est trop rapide ! Dit Midnight découragée.

-Je vais la déséquilibrer, ça devrait le faire, reste en arrière n'intervient que si c'est nécessaire.

Aizawa s'élança en direction de la monstruosité, il projeta ses bandes autour des pattes de la gargouille tout en glissant entre celle-ci. Évitant ainsi une attaque dévastatrice. Porté par son élan, couvert de poussière, il se releva et tira d'un coup franc. La bête chancela, mais à son désarroi ne tomba pas. Commençant à sentir le vent tourner, il jeta un regard affolé vers sa partenaire.

Nemuri ne le vit pas, elle s'était élancée ayant vu le capotage du plan, prenant appuis sur le mur opposé au vide, elle poussa de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait heurtant violemment le monstre de pierre, le faisant perdre définitivement l'équilibre. Celle-ci bascula contre la rambarde de pierre qui se désintégra sous son poids, elle battait l'air de ses doigts griffus dans tous les sens cherchant une stabilité qui n'était plus à sa portée et bascula.

Soulagé pendant une demi-seconde, Aizawa se sentit faible et tomba à genoux

-On a réussi Nemuri, on l'a fait. On s'en est débarrassé. Il ferma les yeux deux minutes, attendant la réponse de sa collègue et amante.

Celle-ci ne venant pas, il s'approcha d'elle afin de vérifier son état, pensant à une simple fatigue.

La prenant dans ses bras, il ne put que constater son erreur. Midnight le regardait les yeux vides, un fin sourire sur ses douces lèvres colorées par le carmin de son sang. Elle essayait de parler mais le son se perdait dans la profonde tranchée creusée à la perpendiculaire de son cou par ce qui était à n'en point douter, un coup de griffe de gargouille.

-Non, Nemu, reste avec moi

Elle avança d'une main tremblante, ses doigts vers son visage.

-Tu m'entends reste avec moi ! Cria-t-il

Sa main n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à sa joue, elle retomba, froide et inanimée.

Aizawa la couva pendant un instant puis s'écroula à ses côtés inconscient, ses blessures, les coups et son chagrin avait finalement eu raison de son endurance.

.

Les adolescents reprenaient leur souffle à l'air libre et froid de la nuit noire. Lançant des regards incertains vers leur chemin d'arrivé, craignant de voir surgir ces bêtes démoniaques.

-Je pense que nous te devons des excuses Bakugo, dit Maxime

Chose rare le pétard ne répliqua pas.

Un bruit de cloche lointain se fit entendre.

-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Ochaco visiblement sur les nerfs

Un non massif lui répondit

-Mais si une cloche au loin !

-Il y a beaucoup de cloches en France, dit Marine

-Et d'autant plus sur Besançon, renchérie Yuga qui scintillait faiblement

Le son de cloche retentit plus clairement

-Vous voyez !

-Rien de grave, dit Maxime en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

William était sur les remparts, le visage tourné vers l'établissement qui le surplombait, dos aux douves.

Izuku réfléchissait dans le même temps, pourquoi les gargouilles s'étaient arrêtées ? Pourquoi se son de cloche lui semblait familier ?

S'approchant de l'entrée du couloir qu'il venait de quitter, il fut accueilli dans l'ombre par des yeux sanguinaires le fixant. Il sursauta et prit ses distances pensant à un assaut. Mais rien ne se produisit, elles continuaient à le regarder.

Un Dong de plus trancha l'air, tout proche cette fois.

D'un coup un cri perça la nuit obscure. Queen venait d'être saisi par une main squelettique gigantesque et soulevé du sol.

En voyant le monstre, Izuku fit le lien avec cette cloche qui lui semblait si familière. Celle-ci dans les légendes du Japon, annonçait la venue d'un Gashadokuro, un monstre horrible composé de dizaines d'ossements de défunts n'ayant pas eu une sépulture décente. Cet esprit est dit invisible et s'attaque à tout être vivant afin d'étancher sa soif insatiable de liquide céphalo-rachidien.

En quelques instants, Queen avait perdu sa tête, arrachée par les dents du monstre. Son crâne et ses orbites vident se tournèrent vers le groupe d'étudiant. Allongeant une main de 7 mètres, il voulut saisir ses amis.

Poussés par Maxime et Katsuki, ils esquivèrent tous le coup.

D'un saut, Izuku se projeta vers le visage du monstre

-Detroit Smash 10 % !

Le coup toucha de plein fouet la mâchoire de l'abomination, qui trembla à peine. La situation était critique.

-Fuyez ! Hurla le vert en atterrissant proche du groupe.

-Et les gargouilles ? Et c'est quoi ça bordel ? Cria Marine, esquivant un autre coup et projetant une gerbe de flammes sur le tas d'os.

-Les gargouilles sont le cadet de nos soucis ! Hurla Bakugo en joignant ses mains, c'est un monstre qui vient de chez nous, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de fuir.

Lucie se plaça à ses côtés et les 2 tirèrent une explosion afin de bloquer la vue du monstre.

D'un seul homme, les adolescents se ruèrent vers le couloir donnant dans le bâtiment. Izuku, Kirishima et Denki ouvrirent la marche à grand renfort d'alter.

Courant en ordre, ils déboulèrent à toute vitesse dans une cour intérieure carré à ciel ouvert.

-On va où ?

-En salle commune ! C'est l'aile la plus récente de la Citadelle, on devrait y être en sécurité, propose Robin.

-On y va !

Au moment où ils allaient emprunter le passage, une forme noire détruisit les entrées et donc sortit de la cour.

Ils étaient pris au piège avec le Gashadokuro. Ils allaient devoir vaincre l'invincible, ou mourir.

Le combat s'engagea. Dans un premier temps ils durent esquiver les attaques furieuses.

Kastuki tenta à son tour une attaque frontale mais comme Deku, il échoua à infliger des dégâts signifiants.

Au bout d'une heure de ce jeu de chat et de souris, les organismes commençaient à fatiguer.

Cacher derrière une colonne de pierre la situation était critique.

(-Réfléchis, réfléchis, un plan, pensa Izuku ), il venait de penser à quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ait pu en parler avec le principal intéressé, Vlad après avoir poussé un cri ultra sonique déploya ses ailes noires de chauve-souris afin d'aller chercher de l'aide.

En vol dans un espace réduit, il ne put correctement esquiver la main gigantesque qui l'écrasa comme un insecte au sol directement sur la pauvre Guillianna occupée à retenir un pilier qui allait tomber sur Lucie concentrée sur son explosion.

Un horrible bruit semblable à l'écrasement d'une dizaine d'os retentit dans l'enceinte. Sans même avoir eu le temps de porter assistance à leurs amis, le monstre porta le mélange sanguinolent à sa bouche et commença un lent et abominable mouvement de mastication.

Ochaco se prit la tête dans les mains en poussant un cri strident. Elle venait de voir 2 amis finir en charpie et mastiqués par un monstre de 15 mètres. Trop occupée, elle ne vit pas la deuxième main foncer sur elle. D'un bon rapide Izuku était sur elle pour la soustraire à une mort certaine, la déposant dans un coin le plus éloigné du combat.

Prenant quelques secondes pour l'observer, il vit qu'elle n'était plus en état de se battre, il fallait en finir sinon ils mourraient tous.

Se rapprochant de Robin occupé à faire jaillir des racines afin de contraindre le monstre il dit:

-Robin ! Tu dois faire pousser un arbre assez grand afin de que nous puissions tous grimper dessus et nous enfuir ! C'est notre seul moyen.

Il se tourna vers le combat et vit Bakugo épaulé de Lucie et Kirishima dans la lutte avec le squelette, Denki tirait de petite décharge avec ses doigts en forme de pistolet. Katsuki zigzaguait en l'air autour de sa tête pendant que les 3 autres s'attaquaient au corps bien trop résistant pour être des restes humains.

D'un signe de tête, Ranger se dirigea vers un espace libre de la cour

-Couvrez-moi, ça va me prendre du temps et nous n'aurons qu'un seul essai.

-Compte sur nous.

Se faisant comprendre des derniers étudiants en capacité de ce battre, ils s'élancèrent dans une attaque combinée. L'enfer, leur enfer se déclencha. Denki grilla tout ce qui lui restait, Bakugo dégoupilla simultanément ses 2 grenades de poignets. Kirishima sous un autre angle n'était plus que pierre projetant ses poings rageurs dans les côtes du monstre. Kyoka et Momo combinèrent leurs attaques afin d'envoyer une vague de sons amplifiés par des enceintes tout juste créées sur le monstre.

Marine devient flamme et projeta un geyser, lié au propre feu de Shoto.

(Shoto avait opté pour le feu, car sa glace c'était montrée inefficace à contenir la force du monstre et il s'évertuait à détruire trop rapidement toute construction pour s'échapper.)

Yuga tira le plus long rayon possible.

Izuku avec un délai se lança au contact chargeant ses jambes pour un coup dévastateur.

Pendant ce temps Robin commençait à faire croître l'arbre avec l'aide d'Ochaco.

Un épais volume de fumée bloquait toute vision. Les combattants étaient sur les rotules. Lucie avait du mal à rester debout.

Aucun mouvement ne transpira de la fumée. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les visages exténués.

Ils se tournèrent vers Robin livide faisant grandir un Chêne massif. Ils ne purent rien faire.

Un poing les survola, trop rapide pour Ochaco et Ranger, la jeune fille fut expulsée suite au coup qui l'avait touché à l'épaule. Elle finit sa chute sur le dur sol de pierre et perdit connaissance.

Robin n'eut pas cette chance. Il finit aplati contre son arbre qui se brisa en allumette sous l'impact, forçant les étudiants à reculer. Le bras retira la main du tronc laissant traîner les doigts tel un râteau vers son corps, la dépouille inanimée de Robin bloquée sur les phalanges. Yuga fut pris d'une crampe d'estomac à ce moment-là, il ne put esquiver l'attaque. Il fut traîné sur toute la longueur de la cour, hurlant à l'aide , les yeux humides tout en cherchant à briser cette cage improvisée, il finit son chemin entre les mâchoires du monstre. Ils eurent la malchance d'assister à son sectionnement due à la force masticatoire du Gashadokuro.

Cette perte jeta un froid dans les rangs. Momo vomi, Denki émit un « Gwnééé » triste dans les bras de Kyoka en pleurs.

Ils durent ré-esquivés un assaut. La fumée ne voulait toujours pas partir. Elle était alimentée par les restes de la charpente de la cour sous l'horrible bestiole rendant leur temps d'anticipation bien plus court.

-Il faut dégager cette fumée sinon on va tous y passer, cria Lucie vacillante.

-Mais comment ? Demanda Kirishima

-Il faut souffler les flammes, dit Katuski d'un ton calme

-Tu n'y arrivera jamais

-Elle a raison bro

-Bien sur que si, ont a pas le choix.

Et sans attendre, il s'élança dans le ciel en direction du monstre commençant à tourner comme lors de son attaque pour le tournoi de Yuei. L'amplitude était si grande et sa vitesse si forte qu'il enjamba la distance en un temps record

« RotativeNuke » entendirent ses amis.

Une formidable explosion souffla tout sur son passage. Les flammes et la fumée avaient été dispersées.

Le blond se posa au sol difficilement, il était surplombé par le monstre qui avait reculé la tête de plusieurs mètres sous l'impact.

Celui-ci pour cette fois n'était pas indemne. Sa main gauche avait explosé sous l'impact, rendant les os et les composant très tranchants mais aussi très friables. Sa mâchoire était détachée sur le côté gauche et des dents étaient manquantes. Face à l'absence de mouvement du monstre, c'est avec son traditionnel sourire carnassier que le bond se dirigea vers eux, mettant ses mains dans les poches et tournant le dos au sac d'os.

-Alors, qui l'a eu ?

Lucie avançant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le pousser vers l'arrière. Le monstre avait lancé sa main droite vers lui en un mouvement rotatif pour le faucher. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle fut propulsée dans les airs et s'écrasa contre le mur de la cour, créant un énorme cratère dans celui-ci.

« GWAAA » fut le sol mot qu'elle dit avant qu'un filet de sang inonde son visage.

Fou de rage, Katsuki se retourna et libéra une explosion vers le Gashadokuro.

« Créééveeeeee »

Il s'apprêta à se porter au contact du monstre qu'il savait vivant quand Kirishima intervint

« Fait pas ça tu vas te faire tuer ! »

-T'a vu ce qu'il a fait à Lucie !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre car la main gauche du squelette de 15 mètres les cueillit Kirishima et lui par surprise. Résistant de leurs mieux à la poussé tout en reculant Bakugo hurla:

-Arrête ne le retient pas désengage toi !

-Et toi alors ! L'effort se lisait sur le visage du rouge.

Un doigt de la main géante changea d'angle et attaqua par derrière Red Riot.

Trop affaibli après son ultime contre d'attaque, il ne put se durcir assez. Les éclats tranchants transpercèrent son dos et ressortirent en plein milieu de son abdomen. Du sang commença à couler de ses lèvres.

Katsuki était horrifié, il tenait son ami par le bras. D'un coup la main géante se tourna vers le ciel, Kirishima toujours empalé dessus fut entraîné à sa suite. Katchan ne put rien faire.

Il fut forcé de lâcher le bras de son meilleur ami.

Le monstre comme dégoûté secoua sa main comme si cette chose sur son doigt n'était que saleté, faisant s'envoler le corps du rouge. S'élançant à sa suite, le pétard rattrapa son ami avant sa chute et se réfugia non loin du point d'impact de Lucie.

Il coucha son ami à côté du corps de sa petite amie, reposant silencieusement sur le dos après avoir glissée du mur.

C'en était trop pour l'insensible explosif. Il venait de perdre en 5 minutes, son meilleur ami et la fille qu'il aimait. Ils étaient la devant lui, couchés, les yeux grands ouverts vers un ciel qui commençait à pâlir de l'arrivée prochaine du soleil. Il pleura, les deux mains prisent dans celle de ses défunts proches. Il avait aimé le rouge comme un frère, pas un frère de sang, mais un frère de cœur.

Lucie, il se tourna vers elle. Il avait enfin trouvé une explosive, une personne comme lui qui le comprenait et l'apaisait. Il avait su, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu sur-le-champ de bataille que c'était une évidence, alors pourquoi ? Refermant doucement les paupières des deux jeunes défunts, il entendit sans se retourner un grand bruit et une phrase criée

« One for ALL , One Million Pourcenttt , Delaware United State of Smash ! »

Un cri inhumain lui avait répondu suivi des premiers rayons du soleil.

Après 10 minutes des pas approchèrent, lents, mesurés.

« Katchan on doit y aller »

Il ne répondit rien, il ne put enlever ses yeux des 2 corps devant lui devenus froids.

« Katchan, on ne sait pas si on est en sécurité, il faut rejoindre la salle commune »

-Lâche-moi maudit nerd (il voulait cacher le fait qu'il pleurait, sans succès)

-Katchan

-La ferme, je les laisserais pas !

Sa vision se troubla, le noir l'envahit. Il tomba dans l'inconscience. Izuku soupira de tristesse, la main à la perpendiculaire de la nuque de son ami.

Ochaco regarda le soleil percer l'horizon. Le Gashadokuro suite à la dernière attaque de Deku était parti au fond des douves et les Gargouilles était en train de fuir les rayons du soleil. Elles partirent reprendre leurs places.

Izuku prit appuis sur les ruines de la cour et aidés par ses amis survivants, ils se hissèrent à leur hauteur, Katsuki, inconscient sur l'épaule gauche. Son bras droit entièrement violet et la jeune fille jurerait voir des morceaux d'os ressortir à plusieurs endroits de celui-ci.

Mais elle ne dit rien, endeuillée et traumatisée par cette nuit.

Ils retournèrent en salle commune, la peur et la douleur au ventre.

XXX

J'ouvra doucement les yeux, la lumière est douce mais elle m'attaqua quand même la rétine.

Je bougea un peu et observa mon environnement.

Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital ultra moderne, les murs sont en acier gris très doux strié de LED liquide.

Je me replaça sur le lit, mon bras droit est dans le plâtre et je suis recouvert de bandage sur le torse et sur une bonne partie du corps en général.

Une infirmière arriva

-Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Mr Midoriya ?

-Ou suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de la Citadelle.

Les événements de la nuit remontèrent d'un coup dans ma mémoire et sans comprendre pourquoi, je retomba dans les bras de Morphée, ou de l'inconscience.

.

Les jours suivants avaient été dures, All Might avait dû tout gérer seul, le rapatriement des corps, les horaires de déposition pour ses élèves auprès de la police française, etc …

« Quelle tragédie » pensa-t-il.

Cependant cela était derrière eux, ils faisaient route dans un avion affrété pour l'occasion par le gouvernement. Les corps des élèves et professeurs défunts en soute et certains élèves sous sédatifs.

Il était le seul debout et n'avait aucune idée de la suite à donner à tout cela.

Ils avaient dû se défendre contre les gargouilles pour maintenir la sécurité de la salle commune, mais rien à côté de ce qu'avaient vécu ses protégés. Lors de leur départ de l'école, il avait pu observer les stigmates du combat ainsi que les mesures prisent immédiatement. Toutes les gargouilles avaient été emballées, stockées ou brisées pour empêcher à tout jamais ce soucis. Des prêtres Cisterciens du même ordre que l'ancienne église avaient été dépêchés pour exorciser la caverne et pacifier les restes des douves afin de purifier l'âme des milliers d'hommes morts en ces lieux durant l'histoire.

Ils posèrent les pieds à Nagasaki dans l'après-midi.

La 1-A Héroïque de Yuei, amputée de Mineta, Kirishima, Yuga et de bien plus encore avançait comme des âmes désincarnées dans le terminal. Ils étaient effondrés. Rien ne disait s'ils se reconstruiraient un jour.

* * *

Dite moi tout ! je veux tout savoir ! , est ce que ça vous a plus ? Je vous attend en Reviews , fav et follow. Je vous répondrais sans faute par PV si vous avez un compte. Sinon je vous répondrais sur le chapitre 20 de Rise of Shadows.

D'ailleurs petit message, malgré toute mes tentatives, ce chapitre vous attends dimanche dans une semaine.

A très bientot sur Rise ou sur un autre OS que je ferais je vous l'assure , moins long.


End file.
